campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Preston Goodplay
Preston Goodplay is a Theater Camp camper at Camp Campbell. He spends his time writing plays and watching them as well. His interests include "Les Miserables" and "Hamilton". Appearance Preston is most likely modeled after the famous playwright and stage actor, William Shakespeare, due to his similar hairstyle and outfit similar to that that of 1500's fashion. His hair is a dark auburn, contrasting with his pale pink skin, and his eyes are a golden-yellow. He wears a yellow shirt and a matching yellow neck ruff. Preston has two puffed sleeves, which are a striped mix of dark and light green. He has dark-green jeans with visible pockets, which are tucked into small purple boots. In "The Order of the Sparrow," his outfit consists of a light brown vest, coffee brown pants and a pair of light brown boots. He also bears a striped headband with red markings on both sides of his face. His Indian wear consists of an orange robe like dress with a red zigzag pattern in the middle. Accompanied by a brownish white scarf. In "Cult Camp," "his ascension form" consists of his usual attire but with the color palettes swapped with different shades of white. In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," his winter wear consists of purple ear muffs along with matching furlined boots. His costume for his one man play of The Birth of Baby Jesus consist of him being entirely naked apart from the diaper he's wearing. Along with a plastic halo attached to his head. Personality Preston is deeply passionate over just about anything, especially if it involves theater. He has a wide knowledge of many plays, such as "Les Misérables"Camp Cool Kidz - Episode 4 and "Romeo and Juliet".Romeo and Juliet II: Love Resurrected - Episode 7 The way he expresses his emotions are loud and animated, which makes him come off as very intense. Preston is deeply ambitious and dislikes anything that goes against his vision, being quick to anger if something goes awry, much to the dismay of the other campers. Preston is also shown to be passionate about the plays he writes. In Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected, he states that he had already turned the play into a trilogy. He is also shown to make exceptions to when he gets upset, such as when Tabii comes in as Juliet. When he watches her act, he smiles and says, "I don't know who this bitch is, but she is KILLING it!" In The Order of the Sparrow, he is shown to have the energy and ability to clean the entire forest in a very short amount of time (less than a day). When David tells him that the forest was dirty because "It's the forest," Preston seems momentarily surprised before replying "I know! I really did some good today!" And sometimes, can come out as clueless. Such as when he mistakens Viagro for Penicillin in the episode "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL", and remarks “the pills do nothing!” When all he did was throw them at Nikki and not have her swallow them. Gallery Trivia * Preston's full name was first revealed in the teaser trailer. He is the first character whose first and last names were revealed. * Preston, alongside Meredith Miller, Cameron Campbell, Space Kid, Edward Pikeman and Jermy Fartz, Billy Nikssilp, Dolph Houston, and Gaylord Nurfington are the only characters in the show so far to have their last names revealed. * Although Preston's first appearance was in "Escape from Camp Campbell", Preston's voice actor was not revealed until the fourth episode– "Camp Cool Kidz". * In "Camp Cool Kidz", Preston is seen holding a pen as he pursues Space Kid. This is most likely a reference to the idiom, "the pen is mightier than the sword". * In ''Camp Cool Kidz'', he apparently likes to drink large amounts of soda.Camp Cool Kidz - Episode 4 * His voice actor, Georden Whitman, is also a concept artist for ''Camp Camp''. * Preston is shown to vomit easily, as stated by Nikki in "Parents' Day" and is shown in "Quartermaster Appreciation Day." * He is also shown to scream like a girl when in peril, as shown in "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL." * The result of Preston having a habit of raising his voice at times may be because of his grandmother's difficulty with hearing. * A common animation error involving Preston is how he disappears after the first few scenes of an episode, as shown in the episode "Mascot" and in the episode "Camporee". * In “A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever” Preston appears topless with no nipples, although both Max and Neil are shown to have nipples in “Camp Cool Kidz” while David was also shown to have nipples "The Order of the Sparrow. "1 References Category:Campers Category:Camp Campbell campers